Voldemort and Bellatrix
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Happy?" says Voldemort. "Very much so, my lord." says Bellatrix.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Voldemort and Bellatrix**

 **Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange are in a dark room at the Malfoy manor.**

The only light in the room is a candle on the table.

"My lord, it please me that you've decided to let me carry your child." says Bellatrix in a sexy slutty tone as she open up her robes to show her boobs and her pussy.

"You deserve it after years of loyal service, Mrs Lestrange." says Voldemort.

"I'll enjoy what's going to happen next, my strong man." says Bellatrix, being as seductive as she can.

"What do you refer to, woman?" says Voldemort.

"Sexuality. It's been my dream for years to feel your hard dick in my pussy." says Bellatrix in a sexy erotic tone.

"No one said that you would get to experience that." says Voldemort.

"And how do you plan to put a child in my tummy if you are not going to fuck my wet pussy?" says Bellatrix, talking all sexy and romantic to Voldemort as she always do when she talk to him, since she love him more than anything.

"Honestly I hadn't thought about that." says Voldemort. "I guess I will have to have sex with you in order to make you pregnant."

"Yay! Me is happy." says a happy Bellatrix, all childish and horny.

Bellatrix' pussy is soaking wet and her nipples are hard.

"Now I shall fuck you, Mrs Lestrange. Are you sure that your husband is okay with this?" says Voldemort as he open up his robes and unbutton his pants so his big dick pop out.

"My husband is not half the man you are, my lord. And I love you, not him. His dick is weak and small." says Bellatrix.

Voldemort's dick is 15.7 inches long now that he has a hard on.

Bellatrix gasp in positive sexual joy when she sees how big and thick Voldemort's dick is.

She lean back on the bed.

"Take me, grand lord..." moans Bellatrix as she use her hands to open up her pussy for Voldemort's dick to enter.

"As ye wish, here." says Voldemort in a deep manly dark tone as he push his dick all the way into the bottom of Bellatrix pussy.

Not in many years has Bellatrix felt as happy as now, when she finally is about to get fucked by the only man she's ever been truly in love with.

Voldemort fuck slow, but hard. His large dick fill up all of Bellatrix pussy. If Voldemort's dick had been just a bit bigger it might not have been able to fit in her.

"My lord, you're making your most loyal bitch so bloody happy tonight...this is wonderful...yes, fuck me!" moans Bellatrix, going crazy in sexual joy. To her it feels better than she could ever imagine.

"Yes, enjoy my dick, Mrs Lestrange." says Voldemort with an evil smile as he fuck Bellatrix and play with her boobs.

"Awww, yeah!" moans Bellatrix.

"Good, woman. Feel my dick in your hole." says Voldemort.

"I feel it, for sure!" scream Bellatrix in wild sexual joy.

"I hope you do, bitch." says Voldemort, fucking faster.

"Yes, me is a bitch and a whore!" moans Bellatrix.

Bellatrix boobs and hair move back and forth as she is fucked by Voldmort.

She enjoy every second of it, no, she more than enjoy it. She love it.

"True. And you are my whore." says Voldemort.

"Forever! Mmm...fuck me, rape me, sir. Bang my naughty pussy." moans Bellatrix, who think that Voldemort finally love her in return, which he actaully can't.

"You are one hell of a dark slut." says Voldemort as he grab Bellatrix throat while he keep on fucking her.

Bellatrix is into hard raw bondage and get even more horny from having her master grab her throat.

"Mmm...master! Make me cum, please..." moans Bellatrix.

"Not yet, my whore!" moans Voldemort.

"Please..." moans Bellatrix.

"Soon, bitch. Soon..." moans Voldemort, wanting Bellatrix to beg for an orgasm.

"Please, my grand powerful sexy lord. Make your lady cum..." begs Bellatrix, crying in sexual joy.

"You've been a perfect fuck, you deserve this!" moans Voldemort as he cum deep in Bellatrix' pussy.

"Yes, bloody fucking crap!" moans Bellatrix in sexual pleasure as she get the biggest orgasm in her life.

Voldemort's load of cum is so thick and creamy and it ends up right in Bellatrix' pussy so she most certainly get all 100 % pregnant, just as she is supposed to.

Bellatrix is very happy.

She has been fucked without protection by the man she love.

"Happy?" says Voldemort.

"Very much so, my lord." says Bellatrix with a cute smile.

"That's good. Leave me, I'm tired." says Voldemort, being tired from the intense fucking since he is an old man.

"As ye wish, master." says Bellatrix as she leave the room.

4 months later, it can been seen that Bellatrix is pregnant, her being a bit more chubby than she usually is.

"Handsome man, if we have a daughter I'd like to name her Delphini, unless you're against it." says Bellatrix as she lean lightly against Voldemort and move her left hand towards his dick, since her right hand is used to hold her wand.

"Woman, don't touch me." says Voldemort, not wanting Bellatrix to go sexual on him in front of all the Death Eaters.

"Sorry...forgive me, lord." says Bellatrix as she goes down on her knees and starts to cry.

"You are forgiven, woman!" says Voldemort in a hard dark tone and then he bow down and whisper in a calm mature tone in Bellatrix' ear "That is a perfect name, if the child indeed turns out to be female."

Bellatrix stop crying and stand back up and says "What if the child is a boy?"

"Then I give you the choice of a name for him." says Voldemort.

Bellatrix briefly grab Voldemort's dick through the fabric of his pants before she leave the room.

The next day.

"Mmm!" moans Bellatrix, in her bed masturbating.

Her wand is transformed into a dildo and she use it in her pussy, pretending that Voldemort is fucking her.

"Holy shit, so bloody erotic!" moans Bellatrix.

It feels good for her.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Bellatrix as she cum and squirt.

Lucius Malfoy enter the room.

"Lucius, didn't your mother teach ye to knock first...?" says Bellatrix as she cover her pussy with a pillow.

"Trust me, if I knew what you were doing I'd not walked in now." says Lucius. "Anyway, the Dark Lord wish to speak to you."

"Okay." says Bellatrix as she put on her tights and skirt and then follow Lucius out ot the drawing room.

"Mrs Lestrange, perhaps you should take time off from more active duty during the pregnancy." says Voldemort.

"Lord, I can still work even while being pregnant. I refuse to be reduced to less than I am even though I carry a child inside my stomach." says Bellatrix.

"I do appreciate your desire to remain on duty, but I do not wish you to put your child at risk." says Voldemort.

"As ye wish, master." says Bellatrix.

She decides to do as Voldemort suggest so he won't get angry.

"We need to talk in private." says Voldemort.

Voldemort and Bellatrix goes into another room, the same room where they had sex.

"My lord, is there a problem...?" says Bellatrix, clearly a bit worried.

"No, Mrs Lestrange. I was going to ask, do you want to have sex once more?" says Voldemort.

"I'd love that, but I thought you didn't like me in that way, my lord." says Bellatrix.

"Yes, that is very much true, but you've been working hard and deserve the sexual joy that I know you desire, Mrs Lestrange." says Voldemort.

"Thank you, mighty lord. And please refer to me as Bella." says Bellatrix.

"Bella, take off your clothes. I'll fuck you." says Voldemort.

He takes open up his robes and unbutton his pants so his big dick pop out.

"I'm ready." says Bellatrix as she takes off her robes and lingerie.

Voldemort push his dick all the way into Bellatrix pussy and since her pussy is so wet already, it doesn't hurt at all. It feels very good.

Voldemort starts to fuck her hard, just like she love it.

He has used Legilimency on her and know exactly what sort of sex she love so much.

"Mmmm! Bloody shit, sooo sexy!" moans Bellatrix in sexual joy. Once again she is happy since her master fuck her.

Voldmort spank Bellatrix ass a bit and she enjoy that.

"Yes, my lord. I've been naughty. Punish me, rape me, fuck me!" moans Bellatrix.

"You are a sexy whore." says Voldemort.

"I am, my lord..." moans Bellatrix.

"Indeed, woman." says Voldemort.

"Mmm!" moans Bellatrix, being very happy and horny.

"Does it feel good for you, Bella?" says Voldemort.

"Yes, master!" moans Bellatrix. "Fuck my pussy..."

"Seems like you enjoy this, bitch!" moans Voldemort.

"I love it...!" moans Bellatrix.

"That's good." moans Voldemort.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Bellatrix.

"You must be very horny." says Voldemort.

"I sure am." moans Bellatrix.

"Such a slut you are, Bella." moans Voldemort.

"True. Please, fuck my ass now." moans Bellatrix.

Voldemort pull out his dick from Bellatrix' pussy and push it hard into her ass instead.

Bellatrix love it, she almost has an orgasm the very second Voldemort's dick enter her ass.

Voldemort fuck hard and fast, the way he know Bellatrix want it.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck my dirty ass." moans Bellatrix, all slutty and horny.

"Bella, you're truly a whore." moans Voldemort.

"Thanks, my lord...!" moans Bellatrix. "It feels so good..."

"Yes, enjoy my big dick, woman." moans Voldemort.

"I am, master!" moans Bellatrix. "Rape me!"

Voldemort grab Bellatrix' throat and fuck even harder and faster.

Most women would think such things hurts, but Bellatrix is a badass bondage whore so she love it.

"Mmm...fuck...me...rape...me, yes!" moans Bellatrix.

"You belong to me, Bella!" says Voldemort in a hard serious tone as he hold his wand towards Bellatrix' forehead and use Legilimency on her, raping not only her body, but also her mind, making Bellatrix horny beyond imagination.

"Yes...holy shit, master! Me is your whore forever, fuck, yeah!" moans Bellatrix.

"That's right, bitch. Your pussy and ass are mine to fuck." says Voldemort.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Bellatrix.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Voldemort as he cum in Bellatrix ass. "Holy shit."

"Thanks for raping my ass, sexy lord." moans Bellatrix as she get an orgasm.

"It is a reward for years of perfect service to me, Mrs Lestrange." says Voldemort.

"I wish you'd love me." says Bellatrix in a sexy tone.

"I can not." says Voldemort.

A number of months later, Bellatrix gives birth to a girl that she name Delphini.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
